A Flickering Flame
by Pandamoniam
Summary: It had all started out with just the two of them, then it became four. Two slightly awkward parents, one rebellious daughter, and an incredibly hyper son. How bad could it be? Was originally a One-shot.
1. Bedtime

**Hey anyone reading this! I really, really felt like writing this because I can't sleep. I was in the mood to write, and BAM! This popped into my head. Just as a small warning, there is implied Agunimon x Kazemon in this. The reason it's implied will be pretty obvious once you start reading this. So, without further ado, I present to you my Fanfiction!**

* * *

"I don't wanna go to bed, Daddy!" a small girl sobbed and hugged a plush toy that resembled a Gatomon. She had a small pair of useless wings and a mane of spiky, blonde hair.

"Neither do I," her father, also known as the Warrior of Flame, Agunimon sighed and crossed his arms. "But your mother said it was time for bed, so it's bed time."

"But I'm not sleepy!" she protested and jumped off of her bed. Agunimon grumbled to himself and made a quick lunge for her. Her size was an advantage in this situation, and she hopped to the side.

"I don't care if you're sleepy or not! I want to sleep, Breezemon!" he yelled back and made another swipe at her. He managed to get ahold of her shirt this time and pulled her back to him.

"Why don't you bother Flamon about this first?" Breezemon whined and glared at him with her violet eyes. "I bet he's tired."

"Your mom's putting him to bed right now. I remember the good ol' days when she used to do that with you…" Agunimon reminisced for only a second. This was enough time for the little girl to squirm free of her father's grasp and bolt out of her room. "Hey! Get back here you brat!"

"Mommy! Daddy called me a bad word!" the winged girl shouted and ducked into the room next to hers.

"I did not!" the Warrior of Flame objected and ran in after her. It was only after doing this did he realize it was a bad idea.

Breezemon was now cowering behind her mother's boot. Her mother, Kazemon, was glaring at Agunimon now. He flinched and skidded to a stop.

"Daddy called me a brat!" the small blonde pouted and squeezed her Gatomon plush.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kazemon sighed and rolled her eyes. "You two do this every night."

"We do not!" the two argued in unison quite loudly.

"And as usual, get out before you wake up Flamon!" she commanded them harshly and shoved them both out of the room.

"Oh, and dear-"The door slammed shut in Agunimon's face before he could finish the statement. "I'll, uh… tell you later…"

"Alright. Bed time you," Agunimon growled and picked his daughter up by the back of her shirt.

"Hey! Put me down, Daddy!" she complained and flailed about wildly. He ignored her until they were back in her room, and once they were in it he tossed her onto her bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"Let me make one thing clear here, kiddo," the horned Digimon stated and narrowed his eyes, "We are not going to continue this 'active' bed time routine. If you have a problem, don't run around like a madman. Just tell me, got it?"

Breezemon nodded slowly to show that she understood. "Good. Now what's wrong with you?"

"Uh…" she diverted her attention to other things in the room. Agunimon sighed and poked her tiny stomach. She stumbled back a bit, then refocused on the topic.

"C'mon, sweetie," he urged her gently. Her eyes suddenly got very cloudy.

"I'M SCARED OF THE DARK!" she cried and burst out in tears. Agunimon cringed at how heavily she was crying. Kazemon had done this once, but it was for a really stupid reason. Well, a stupid reason in his opinion anyways. Something like losing her wedding ring. Nothing big.

"Well that's not too bad…" he replied promptly. "I mean, we have fire so it's alright."

"Wh-what?" she sniffed as he father gave her a hug.

"You know, our Element. It's Fire." He felt the need for a demonstration and held out his hand. In his palm, a small fireball formed. "See?"

"Wow!" her eyes twinkled at the sight of the orange orb. She reached out to touch it, but the flames dispersed before she could even get remotely close to it. "Where'd it go?"

"The flames went out; no biggie," Agunimon grinned. Breezemon started to tear up again.

"But without the fire, my room's dark!" she bawled again. Her father mentally kicked himself for being so stupid.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he exclaimed, capturing her attention. "I have an idea!"

He handed her the small toy she had been holding earlier and stood up, quickly dashing out of the room. After a moment, he came back in with a candle.

Agunimon then set it next to her bed and, with a flick of his fingers, set the wick aflame. The small flare flickered dimly, but lit a small area around it.

"There! How's that?" he beamed. He didn't get a reply because Breezemon was already out cold. At the sight of the sleeping girl, he snickered to himself and tucked her in.

"Good night, kiddo."

* * *

** And there you have it! I've been wanting to put something like this up forever! I know it's short, but you have to admit, it's pretty cute. Also, I've always thought of Agunimon and Kazemon acting like the way they did. That type of personality just stuck with me.**

** But enough about me. Thanks for reading! Please remember to review!**

** Pandamoniam**


	2. Date

'**Kay, so I'm having Writer's Block/Writer's Laziness again, sue me. So I know this story is supposed to be a One-shot, but now it's a dump for the ideas I come up with for my favorite pairing. Hopefully people will enjoy these. I just hope they stay uber cute.**

* * *

Breezemon sighed as she listened to the deafening noise that was being emitted from her headphones. They blared whatever she was in the mood to listen to, and she didn't even need to buy a music player. If she had heard the song, her headphones could replay it to her. At any time. Even when she knew they shouldn't be playing anything and she should be deciding.

She had been given a week. A _week_. A week to decide if she was really going to go through with this. Because she had procrastinated, she literally had two hours before the chance was up and she would have officially blown it.

Gradually the sound in her ears ceased playing and she sat up, her useless wings fluttering mindlessly. This was it. She was going to do it.

Her boots clunked against the floor as she slid off the side of her bed and walked shakily to the door. One of her hands was clutched into a fist while the other reached out and opened the door. Cautiously, she stuck her head out and looked both ways. Nothing.

With a smirk, she silently closed the door behind her and made a mad dash down the hall and around the corner, skidding to a stop before the main door. All she had to do was open it and run. That was all. It was so easy. Too easy, actually. In fact-

"Where are you going, Breezemon?"

The girl froze and turned around slowly, her eyes closed and her mouth tugging up into a nervous grin. She folded her arms behind her back, not even bothering to actually open her eyes to see who was there, hoping they wouldn't be there if she couldn't see them.

"N-nowhere, mom. I-I was just… walking by this door just as you showed up." It wasn't the best cover-up story, but she was hoping her mother wouldn't notice since it was _that_ night. Her feet shuffled anxiously as she waited for a response.

"And I was just heading out to a night club," came the sarcastic reply Breezemon had been waiting for. Seriously, how had she been expecting to get away with this? "Did you honestly think that you could really get out of the house that easily? And open your eyes, I'm not Medusa."

Breezemon moaned and eased her violet eyes open, making eye contact with her mother immediately to avoid getting deeper into trouble than she already was. Their similarly colored eyes just stared at each other for a moment before the blonde spoke up.

"Okay, so I was going out on a date, big whoop," she muttered as she rolled her eyes, the fangs protruding from her mouth seemingly growing out longer as she moved her gaze to the side. Her hands seemed to get warmer as her Spiritual Fire started to get annoyed and slightly ticked off. "What's the big deal?"

"You know what the big deal is," her mother pushed while her wings spread out for emphasis. Breezemon felt a ripple of jealousy move through her body. It was a shame she didn't inherit properties of Wind, because her useless wings bothered her to no end.

"Strabimon isn't as bad as dad makes him out to be. He's a nice guy."

"Just because he seems nice doesn't mean he is."

"But he is nice! Dad just doesn't like him because his father's Lobomon."

"No, he doesn't like him because of his strange desire to get into suggestive positions with girls that are older than him."

"You mean you? That was one time and he didn't know you were my mom!"

"And then the week after that he let himself in when I was only in a towel!"

"He did?"

Silence fell between the two as Kazemon's cheeks turned scarlet red. Breezemon almost felt bad for her, seeing as how Strabimon _did_ seem to be very good at getting himself into awkward situations with her _mother_ of all people. No matter how many times her father threatened his life, the wolf-child never gave up. At least, until Breezemon was of age. Well, she was 13 now. Same difference.

"That's just… Ugh…" the rather small Digimon stated as she stuck her tongue out. However, her little statement wasn't quite free of a little joke. "I would _really_ hate to see that. I mean really, how old are-"

"Okay, you've made your point," the older of the two replied dryly, earning a giggle from her daughter. With a smirk, Kazemon quickly added in something else as payback. "But I can think of someone who wouldn't mind-"

"Wah! No, cut it out!" Breezemon exclaimed as she put her hands over the speaker part of her headphones due to the fact that they were fastened over her actual ears. She glowered weakly at her mother. "I would rather watch a chick flick than listen to you talk about what you and dad do."

"You brought that upon yourself."

"Fair enough."

Another state of awkward silence settled between them as both of them just stood there. Eventually Breezemon groaned and stomped away from the door, realizing she wouldn't be going anywhere that night. Deciding on getting some revenge on her own, the girl took a path that led to the person responsible for her date being cancelled.

Her dad.

He was zonked out on his bed, not even bothering to get underneath the covers. This was normal, because he was usually too worn out from having to keep the Flame Terminal _and_ his two children under control to have much energy to do much of anything outside of that unless he slept for about 2 hours once he got back.

With a mischievous grin, the Warrior in-training tip-toed up to where he was sleeping. Her small hands grabbed onto one of his horns and she yanked with all of her might. Luckily, she _was _actually in-training so she was strong enough to pull him to the ground. He yelped on impact and attempted to sit up, only to be tackled back down by his rather puny daughter.

"What the- Breezemon I was sleeping!" he complained, though it was mostly a whine once he had figured out what was going on. Said Digimon giggled and positioned herself so that she was sitting on his back, enabling him from getting up. Or at least as far as the rules to Father-Daughter Wrestling were concerned.

"I know," she grinned knowingly, one of her fingers poking his face repeatedly just to annoy him. She felt quite satisfied after her small feat. "And I was going on a date. I guess things didn't go as planned for either of us."

He moaned at this and rolled over, causing Breezemon to squeak and fall of off him. While she was still recovering, he repositioned himself so that he was using her back as pillow. How obnoxious.

"Look, kiddo, that guy's a pervert."

"Mom and I have already had this discussion."

"Then why are you bothering me?"

With a flail of her limbs, Breezemon somehow managed to free herself. Just as her father, Agunimon turned to grab her, she jumped up on his head and grabbed each of the horns on either side of his head. This was a true show of how small she was. It was actually pretty pathetic, the size difference. She was a midget.

"Because you were asking for it," the child reasoned as she kicked her legs playfully from atop his head. They dangled in front of his face due to the way she was positioned. "Because you probably had it coming one way or another."

"Is that so?" Agunimon asked, amused. Breezemon nodded eagerly.

"That's what mom says whenever something sort-of bad happens to you. She says that it's payback for all of those times you were stupid, and if it isn't for that then it's an early smack for being stupid later in the day." The Warrior of Flame deflated at this, slightly embarrassed that his wife had actually said that. Then again…

"Hey! No one told me we were wrestling with daddy!"

A furry body rushed forward and grabbed Agunimon's ankles, causing him to lose his balance and fall over. Breezemon jumped off his head sometime during his fall and ended up on top of him with the newest attacker, Flamon.

The two siblings had clearly been named inappropriately, as Flamon didn't actually have control over Fire. He used the element of Wind, unlike his fiery sister named after the said element. Besides that, Flamon didn't even look like a Digimon that could fight with Fire.

His hair and tail were a silvery-purple hue and were actually very smooth with his hair cut short, rather contradictory to the rest of his family. His skin was very pale with only two grey lines under each of his eyes serving as markings. Other than that, he appeared to be a normal Flamon aside from the black shorts and symbol of Wind adorning his belt buckle instead of the one for Fire.

Flamon grinned at his father, happy to see he had actually helped pin him down. The only problem now was their lack of size. The boy himself was normally sized for his age, unlike his sister, but he was only 5 and was far from being big enough to confiscate for his sister's lack of height and weight.

Luckily for them, their father was a good sport and simply admitted defeat, much to the two children's joy. They hopped off of him and allowed him to sit up without being tackled, snickering the entire time.

"So, isn't this _way_ better than the alternative?" Agunimon smirked to Breezemon, who stared at him in confusion. After a minute, it clicked inside of her mind and she rolled her eyes.

"I guess so…" she admitted, earning a pat on the head. Fire burst out of her hair for a moment, signaling that she didn't want to be touched. A light blush spread across her face as she realized that she had actually lit herself on fire.

"And you even got to set fire to you hair," the older blonde added earning a weak punch to his arm.

"Sometimes I wish that it would actually burn most of it off…"

"You do at first, then you get used to it."

"I'll never get used to the teeth. Curse your stinking genes," Breezemon grumbled as she folded her arms. A weak glare was shot at her father briefly.

"Oh contraire, dearest daughter. You would not exist if not for my 'stinking genes'," the Warrior of Flame smirked just as Kazemon came into the room to see why there had been so much noise.

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that," the fairy Digimon responded as she sat down next to him, causing him to fake pout childishly.

"You're so mean!" Agunimon whined as he shoved her lightly, only to be completely pushed over out of annoyance. He sighed from his position on the floor. "I had that coming, didn't I?"

"Pretty much," the two females informed him, causing Flamon to start sniggering to himself. The horned Digimon grinned as he started to poke his wife from the floor, only to have her glare at him lightly.

"You know you love me."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Hey!"

* * *

**Wow, that ending stunk. Well, this is just to show that I'm not dead! Yay!**

**Okay, two things. First of all, whoever added this to Follow when I had this as a labeled One-shot, you scare me. It's like you knew that I was going to continue this…**

**Second, am I the only one that got a Flinx-ish vibe at the end of this (Flinx being Kid Flash x Jinx)? Guess I've been watching too much Teen Titans (it's an awesome show if you haven't watched it, by the way).**


End file.
